1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to emergency services. More particularly, it relates to an enhanced 9-1-1 systems add-on to a 9-1-1 emergency services system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Existing 911 emergency services are based on time-division multiplexed (TDM) technologies at Public Safety Answering Points (PSAPs).
FIG. 6 shows main network elements associated with a conventional 911 emergency call.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 6, a voice service provider 106 provides service to a given mobile device making a 9-1-1 emergency call. The emergency call is routed to a selective router (or any other TDM circuit based switching system) 402. The selective router routes the incoming call to a designated TDM PSAP 110 based on, e.g., a registered location of the emergency caller. The PSAP 110 determines if they are the proper PSAP, and eventually forwards the call to an appropriate emergency responder, e.g., to police responder 108.
But the need for location in a time division multiplex (TDM) based emergency call has been a long felt but unsolved need.